


Is it OK, Kuni-chan?

by addicted_2_manga



Series: Tsukuni Gets a Happy Ending! [2]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Companion Piece to Tsurugi's Strawberries, Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M, POV, Tsurugi's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
Summary: I’m reading a multi-chapter fan fic (different fandom) that’s written from the character’s POV. It made me really want to try my own POV piece. And I was having an uncharacteristically self-loathing kinda day today, so I figured it was the perfect time to write from Tsurugi’s POV.





	Is it OK, Kuni-chan?

Kuni-chan’s fallen back asleep, but I can’t. I’m too hyped. My whole body’s tingling. There’s this strange feeling just seeping through me. 

What is it? 

I kind of feel this way when I pick up Takuto and he gives me a big hug, or when Jun-chan and Yumi-chan tease me when we’re all together. It’s like that, but… stronger? More intense? 

I can’t help but chuckle as the obvious thought occurs to me: I react to Kuni-chan much differently too. I reach over and trace his jaw line with a finger. He sighs happily in his sleep. It makes me want to kiss him awake. I definitely wouldn’t mind another round. After all, my body’s been denied the pleasure of his for so long now. Just once isn’t enough. I want to get my fill before he sneaks back out of my life until next year.

And there goes my mood. Wow. 

I sit up and frown down at him. He’s so beautiful. And he knows my body better than even I do. He makes me feel amazing. But… he shouldn’t be here right now. He wouldn’t be here right now. If I hadn’t been asleep in bed, he would’ve left the strawberries and snuck right back out. I bring my hands up and run my fingers through my hair, tugging at it painfully. I’m not exactly sure how to feel about this. All of that just now…

It was an accident. I don’t know what made him stay in the first place, but all of that was only because I just happened to be here. How much can I really mean to him, then? My head’s starting to pound. I’m kind of wishing he hadn’t come now. This feels almost more painful than the first time he walked out on me. 

Rubbing my temples now, I look over at the strawberries sitting on my nightstand. As shitty as I feel, I still can’t get over it. All this time. It’s been Kuni-chan? What does it say about him that I’d have never thought it could be him? What does it say about me? Us? I mean, we were… something, right? I peer down at him again, playing back all my memories of his body against mine. We had something going on. But what? 

There are just too many questions I can’t answer. But now, I’m pretty sure of at least one thing. That odd sensation. I think it’s love.

I think I’m in love with Kuni-chan. But… am I capable of loving someone? I start fidgeting with my choker. I guess I must be, because this feeling is definitely there. So I guess, the real question is…

Is it ok for me to feel love? Is it possible for him to love me? Am I worthy of it? A dog like me?

I have to know.

I reach down and shake Kuni-chan awake. A bit too roughly, maybe, but I don’t care. 

“Kuni-chaaaaan.” He cracks an eye open and mumbles “Wha?” Not good enough.  
“Kuuuuni-chaaaaan.” I whine. He sits up groggily, rubbing his eyes.

“What is it, Tsurugi?” He grumbles.

“Is it ok?” I can’t quite bring myself to ask the full question.

“Is what ok? What the hell did you wake me up for, Tsu-“ I cut him off.

“Is it ok if I love you?” I blurt out, hiding my face. I don’t think I’d ever seen him wake up as fast as he did at that.  
He sits silent for a few minutes, just glaring at me. 

God, I feel so stupid. Of course it’s not ok. And of course he could never love me. He’s probably just been leaving the strawberries because he feels guilty about leaving or something. God. Why am I like this? I’m just a thing. Touma’s tool. Suicide Captain. Even to Kuni-chan. I was probably just an easy fuck. Not to mention something to abuse, as long as he paid… I…

I’m pulled out of my thoughts suddenly by Kuni-chan’s warm hands cupping my face and forcing me to look him in the eye. I’m surprised at the softness I find there. That’s definitely a new look for him. At least when it comes to me.

Holding my gaze, he moves one of his hands down, running it down along my neck and letting it rest against my chest.

“Yes. It’s ok, Tsurugi.” He moves again, wrapping me up in his arms. His lips brush against my ear and a shiver races down my spine. I lick my lips at the feel of his breath against my skin. I’m definitely getting excited again. Ready for that round two, Kuni-chan.

“And I’m ready to love you back.” He whispers into my ear. 

My mind’s going blank…


End file.
